


Ristitulessa

by Giraffvinu



Series: Päämäärätietoisuutta [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Colin ei noteerannut veljensä kuiskimista millään tavalla. Hänellä oli liian kiire olla katsomatta toisella puolellaan seinään nojailevaan Harry Potteriin.





	Ristitulessa

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Voldemort
> 
> Tämä ficci on omistettu Pallalle, joka itse asiassa kirjoitti tähän pienen pätkän. Kiitos myös Voldelle loistavasta betauksesta!
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

"No niin, pojat. Nyt pysytte tässä ja pidätte ryhtinne suorana. Eikä mitään kiemurteluja!" professori McGarmiwa sanoi tavallista ärhäkkäämmällä äänellä. "Tahdon olla tänään erityisen ylpeä Tylypahkasta enkä suvaitse oman tupani oppilailta minkäänlaista vötkistelyä. Colin, johtajapoikana sinä olet vastuussa." Ankarannäköinen, juhlakaapuinen professori heitti vielä tuiman silmäyksen veljeksiin, jotka seisoivat niin suorina että rautakangetkin jäivät toiseksi, ja poistui sitten ovenraosta eteishallin puolelle.

"Niin, Colin, johtajapoikana sinä olet vastuussa", Dennis suhahti suupielestään ilmeenkään värähtämättä. Colinin silmäkulma nyki muutamaan kertaan, mutta hän jätti huomiotta pikkuveljensä sanat.

He seisoivat kunnia-asennossa suuren salin pääovien molemmin puolin, mutta kuitenkin niin lähellä toisiaan, että kuiskaus kantoi erottavan tilan yli. Sitä paitsi salissa oli hiljaista vielä nyt, kun kaikki oppilaat olivat pihalla vastaanottamassa vieraita. Yksi ainokainen hikipisara harhaili Colinin ohimolta alas, ja hän heitti hätääntyneen silmäyksen ympärilleen. Ketään ei näkynyt, joten hän uskaltautui pyyhkäisemään kasvojaan. Hän kuivasi kosteat kämmenet kaapunsa etumukseen ja vilkaisi veljeään.

"Noh, Colin, hermostuttaako?" Dennisin kuiskauksessa oli aimo annos tukahdutettua hilpeyttä. Hän tiesi, miten paljon viralliset tilaisuudet hänen veljeään ahdistivat. Hän pystyi itse käsittelemään ne lähinnä huumorin avulla. Dennisillä ei ollut kuitenkaan pienintäkään aavistusta, että tänään hänen veljellään oli erityinen syy olla suunniltaan.

Ennen kuin Colin ehti vastaamaan tai Dennis jatkamaan piikittelyään, paraatiovet heilahtivat auki ja Lihavan munkin johtama aavekuoro aloitti kuusiäänisen hymnin. Colin ja Dennis röyhistivät rintaansa entisestään, kun halliin käveli sekalainen joukkio kiltalaisia perässään kaikki oppilaat. Heleä, surumielinen kuoro loihti säestyksen kolkkeelle, jonka sai aikaan Villisilmän tekojalka kolistessaan vasten kivistä lattiaa. Juhlavieraiden perässä kulkenut joukko täytti hiljaisena salin avaran keskiosan.

Colinin katse siivilöi kiltalaisten kärkiryhmää ja löysikin pian mustatukkaisen nuoren miehen, jonka käsi oli kantositeessä. Harryn kasvoilla oli vielä pari ruhjetta, mutta hänen ilmeensä oli voitonriemuinen ja vapautunut. Eipä ihme, kun ajatteli viimeisimpiä tapahtumia. Colin olikin aina arvostanut, ihaillut ja ehkäpä hieman kadehtinutkin Harryn rohkeutta — sitä periksi antamattomuutta, jota tämä oli miltei tiedostamattaan huokunut, mutta säilyttänyt silti vaatimattomuutensa ja lempeytensä. Colinin silmissä Harry oli aina ollut täydellinen. Colinin silmissä Harry myös tulisi aina olemaan aina täydellinen. Hän ihasteli mustan juhlakaavun verhoamaa vartta ja Harryn notkeaa askellusta. Hän ei koskaan lakannut ihmettelemästä, miten tarkasti olikaan saanut tutustua Harryyn.

 

Dennis vaihtoi painoaan jalalta toiselle ja vilkuili juhlakansaa, joka oli jo pirstoutunut pieniin ryhmiin. Hän huomasi myös Harryn, joka yritti hivuttautua kauemmas ihmismassasta, mutta joutui jatkuvasti jonkun käteltäväksi ja onniteltavaksi. Hän vilkaisi veljeään, joka tuijotti kiinteästi juhlaväkeä. Colin pyyhki käsiään reisiinsä ja näytti hieman hermostuneelta. Dennis avasi suunsa kysyäkseen, mikä hänen veljeään vaivasi, mutta vastaus näytti saapuvan paikalle Harry Potterin muodossa. Hän ei ollut oikeastaan koskaan ymmärtänyt veljensä pakkomiellettä Harrya kohtaan, mutta tällä kertaa veljen hermostunut ja jännittynyt käytös näytti kasvavan aivan uskomattomiin ulottuvuuksiin. Eihän tämä voinut olla enää totta! Ei kai Harryn läsnäolo voinut vaikuttaa noin pahasti?

"Colin, mikä sinulla on?" Dennis kuiskasi hiljaa, kun Colin oli pyyhkinyt hikoilevia käsiään seitsemännen kerran kaapuunsa. Kohta siihen jäisi märät läntit, eikä Dennis tahtonut saada McGarmiwan haukkuja.

Colin ei noteerannut veljensä kuiskimista millään tavalla. Hänellä oli liian kiire olla katsomatta toisella puolellaan seinään nojailevaan Harry Potteriin. Puhumattakaan siitä, että hän yritti olla kuulematta, mitä tämä kuiski hänelle niin hiljaa, etteivät sanat kantautuneet edes hänen pikkuveljensä korviin. Onneksi.

"Colin!" Dennisin suhahdus oli aavistuksen voimakkaampi. Hän katsoi otsa rypyssä veljensä punakkaa olemusta. Miksi ihmeessä tämä reagoi noin tajuttoman voimakkaasti? Ei tämä nyt ensimmäinen kerta ollut, kun he olivat Harryn kanssa samassa tilassa. Viime vuonna Harry oli jopa viettänyt aikaa heidän kanssaan, pelannut räjähtävää näpäystä tai muuten vain jutellut takkatulen loimussa. Tosin oli Colin ollut silloinkin vaivautunut, mutta syykin oli ollut selkeämpi.

Colin vaihtoi taas hermostuneena jalkaa ja nojautui hieman etukumaraan. Dennis vilkuili hermostuneena ympärilleen varmistaakseen, ettei ketään ollut kuulolla, ja nojautui sitten lähemmäs veljeään.

"Colin, muista ryhti! Muuten McGarmiwa nylkee meidät!" hänen kuiskauksestaan kuulsi pienoinen paniikki, mutta Colin ei noteerannut sanoja edelleenkään.

 

"—painaisin sinut vatsalleen pöydälle ja nostaisin kaapusi vyötärölle", Harry suhisi suupielestään ja katsoi ilahtuneena, kun Colinin asento taipui hieman etukumaraan. Selvästi kaavun alla tapahtui jotain, mitä tämä ei halunnut kaikelle kansalle näyttää. Hän tukahdutti tirskahduksen ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Kukaan ei juuri tuolla hetkellä näyttänyt häntä huomaavan, joten hän jatkoi omaa, yksityistä näytöstään. Hän oli kaivannut läheisyyttä niin kauan, että jopa Colinin reaktion näkeminen auttoi tietyllä tapaa. Oikeasti hän olisi tahtonut ottaa Colinin tässä ja nyt, mutta ei ollut aivan varma, miten paljon hänelle annettaisiin anteeksi. Vaikka hän kuinka oli päihittänyt Voldemortin.

"Sitten painautuisin tiukasti sinun takamusta vasten, ja tuntisit pakaroidesi välissä, miten kovana olen. Työntäisin käteni sinun kalulle ja vetäisin sitä pari kertaa. Ihan vaan sen verran, että huomaisit, että olen tosissani—"

"Harry Potter!"

Harry veti kasvonsa peruslukemille ja katsoi toiselle puolelleen.

"Mikä kunnia, herra Potter, saada kiittää teitä kädestä pitäen", Dedalus Diggle hinkui ja ravisti Harryn tervettä kättä raivokkaasti. Harry hymyili. Hän muisti herra Digglen jo lapsuudestaan, sillä tämä oli ensimmäisiä velhoja, jonka hän oli tavannut.

"Herra Diggle, hauska nähdä taas", Harry sanoi hymyillen ja puristi hellästi vanhan miehen kurttuista kättä.

"Ooh, hän muistaa. Hän muistaa vanhan Digglen, voi tätä päivää!" Herra Diggle pyyhkäisi kyyneleen silmäkulmastaan ja virnisti hampaatonta hymyään.

Sitten kaikki huomasivat taas Harryn, ja tämän ympärille kerääntyi rykelmä ihmisiä, jotka halusivat vaihtaa muutaman sanan, onnitella, päivitellä, surkutella, taputella selkään tai muuten vain viettää aikaa miehen kanssa, joka oli onnistunut pelastamaan heidät. Harryn vilkaisi harmistuneena Colinia, mutta keskittyi sitten tämän iltaiseen tehtäväänsä. Ehkä hänellä olisi myöhemmin aikaa palata takaisin ja jatkaa siitä, mihin jäi.

 

Colin pyyhkäisi vaivihkaa hikeä otsaltaan. Hän hengitti syvään ja keskittyi rauhoittamaan ajatuksensa. Harryn läheisyys oli vaikuttanut juuri sillä tavalla, mitä hän oli alun perin pelännytkin. Voimakkuus vain oli yllättänyt. Hänen nivusiaan pakotti, mutta puolittainen erektio alkoi jo onneksi laskea. Hän kohensi ryhtiään ja mulkaisi sitten veljeään. Pitäisi huolen omista asioistaan.

"Noh, pojat, eiköhän tämä riitä. Voitte pitää nyt taukoa", professori Lipetit vinkaisi jostain heidän polviensa korkeudelta ja kohotti lasiaan. "Huolehditte sitten ovet kiinni ja semmoista. Hoi, Minerva!" Lipetit hihkaisi ja kipitti kohti harmaatukkaista naista, jonka yleensä niin ankarille kasvoille oli kohonnut rusehtava puna.

Pojat poistuivat puolijuoksua kohti vessoja, tosin Colin heitti yhden kaipaavan katseen Harryn selkään ennen kuin porhalsi veljensä perään.

"Mikä ihme sinulle tuli, kun muutuit niin punaiseksi?" Dennis uteli, kun he pesivät käsiään virtsarakon tyhjennyksen jälkeen. Colin pälyili seiniä ja nielaisi.

"Miten niin tuli?" hän kysyi epäilyttävän välttelevästi.

"No kun Harry Potter ilmestyi katse-etäisyydelle, sinä muutuit tomaatiksi. Eihän se ole lainkaan normaalia." Dennis kurtisti kulmiaan ja katsoi tutkivasti veljeään. "Et sinä suinkaan ole ihastunut häneen?"

Colin tiputti saippuan lattialle ja punastui taas vähintään paprikan väriseksi.

"Mimämömu", hän mökelsi ja sukelsi etsimään liukasta karkulaista.

"Sinä tykkäät Harrysta!" Dennis hihkui ja tanssahteli pitkin lattiaa. "Ei voi olla totta! Miten kauan sitä on kestänyt? Mikset ole kertonut minulle?"

"Äh, sinä kuvittelet vain", Colin murahti, paiskasi saippuan altaaseen ja marssi ulos. Häntä panetti edelleen ja se teki hänet ärtyisäksi. Lisäksi häntä ärsytti valehdella veljelleen, sillä yleensä he jakoivat kaiken. Ja vielä kaiken päälle hän ikävöi Harrya niin paljon, että sattui. Hän kiiruhti takaisin kohti Suurta salia. Ihmiset olivat jo levittäytyneet käytävälle, ja keskustelu kantautui kauas.

"Harry, minne menet?" kuului nurkan takaa, ja Colin jähmettyi aloilleen.

"Käyn tuolla. Tulen kyllä pian takaisin", Harryn ääni vastasi jostain lähempää.

"Hyvä, palaamme sitten asiaan", ääni sanoi.

Askeleiden kaiku alkoi lähestyä Colinia ja hän syöksyi tyhjään luokkahuoneeseen. Kun Harry kulki oven ohi, hän kaappasi tätä rinnuksista, läimäisi oven kiinni ja työnsi tämän sitä vasten.

"Colin, mi—" Harry aloitti, mutta Colin suuteli jo nälkäisesti häntä, joten lause jäi kesken.

"Harry, hemmetti, ikävä", Colin mutisi huohottaen ja riisti vaatteita Harryn päältä. Hän halusi koskea tätä, maistaa joka paikkaa, paikata ikävän aiheuttamia reikiä. "Minä sinulle näytän pakaravälit", hän naurahti kesken kaiken.

"Olit kerrassaan suloinen, kun punastelit", Harry virnuili ja avitti Colinia sen, mitä terveellä kädellään kykeni. Colin tuhahti ja työnsi kätensä Harryn housuihin. Virne tämän kasvoilla muuttui hämmentyneeksi ja suusta purkautui voihkaisu.

"Harry, olen niin kaivannut tätä", Colin sanoi. Hän hieroi Harrya ja huohotti hiljaa.

"Mmh", Harry sanoi ja työnsi oman kätensä Colinin housuihin. "Minullakin oli ikävä."

Colin ähkäisi, kun Harry sormet silittivät hänen elintään. Hän painautui vasten salaista poikaystäväänsä innokkaana tuntemaan lisää. Harry kirahti, kun Colin puristi hänen loukkaantuneen kätensä itsensä ja oven väliin.

"Anteeksi, unohdin", Colin pahoitteli ja siirtyi hieman. Hän hamusi huulillaan Harryn leuankaarta ja liikutti kättään vaativasti tämän housuissa.

"Mmh, Colin", Harry huohotti takaisin ja nopeutti omaa tahtiaan.

Colin upotti hampaansa Harryn korvalehteen ja puri ehkä hiukan liiankin lujaa, kun Harryn käsi ajoi häntä korkeuksiin. He laukesivat lähes yhtä aikaa tukahduttaen huutonsa ja täristen vasten toisiaan. Harry nojasi päätään Colinin olkaan ja hengitti raskaasti tämän kaulaan. Colin veti tahmean kätensä Harryn housuista ja kietoi sen tämän ympärille painautuen tiukasti vasten kohoilevaa rintaa.

"Ihanaa, kun tulit takaisin."

"Mikään ei olisi pitänyt minua poissa."


End file.
